Golden Dragon Fist of Remnant
by Ciruno
Summary: "Ever since I started training as a hero 2 years ago it's not too bad. Sure I spend less time going to parties, reading comics and manga, always have to run from my heroism due to property damage, but seeing my sister smile at the best hero ever is worth it, even if I'm broke and overworked." Vast MegaCrossover AU where Yang is the MC. Collab with redhavic. Misaka introduced today
1. Episode 1, 1, Introduction

**The thing that I have been working on. Honestly there is one thing that's separating it from the norm but I'll let you guys find out. Oh and I'm still working on Gaming King but University's not exactly friendly and wants to steal all your time.**

 **Anyway this is a collaboration between me and another cool write from DA by the name of Redhavic. He makes written Death Battles and they're awesome so go check them out. There's also another group that spouts ideas for this and they're fun too. So credit to them all.**

* * *

 **Episode 1, .1 Introduction**

Typically any normal person that's sitting on a bench waiting for a bus wouldn't be so bored in this day and age. The use of Scrolls and conveniency of it would lead to easy access and mild fun with all the apps one can download or simply browsing online on certain free wifi-spots. However a certain individual has forgot to charge their scroll due to a mild migraine from partying too hard and is now suffering for it. Basically her irresponsibility has led to her boredom right now.

"And man do I know it… The weather doesn't help either," She said to herself with deep regret. She wouldn't be this annoyed and bored if the bus was actually on time today. Though in reality she was barely fazed by the heat. It was a very small factor of her sour mood and she was merely complaining to herself due to boredom more than any sort of discomfort. Maybe it's her casual attire, maybe it's her tolerance for it, maybe it's being under the shadow of a pole. Either way she was more annoyed by her boredom than she is with the heat. "At least I'm not the only one suffering… Should've brought an umbrella."

She was right. Outside there were people walking by, from adults to teenagers to elderly. All of them passed by and clearly suffered from the heat, either wearing caps, utilizing umbrellas or publicly displaying their annoyance for it. Of course the people and her were suffering from two entirely different things but it's the shared mentality that counts. No one would wait for the busbwith her anyway. All of them focusing on sticking to the shadows to avoid subjecting themselves to the sensation that felt like a heat wave. It was just her. Just this blonde woman and the very little amount of cars that passed by. All for hers to count.

She was driven to this point by her boredom.

"Maybe the bus isn't coming after all. That means I have to pick her all the way up there… Sigh, such a drag. I just wish something would cure my boredom."

And as if the gods themselves have listened to her, her wish came true.

 **"Kukukukuku! I am the Monster Vulcanus Magma Man!"**

Blinking in surprise, the woman raised her head towards the voice. The loud and comical voice that was so frequently similar to many others. Add in the proclamation of being a monster… It can only be one thing! Blondie stepped up to get a better view of the speaker hoping to see something spectacular.

It was completely the opposite of what she expected.

 **"Kukukuku! That's right! Run away from me!"** It was a man that looked like he got his upper body stuck inside a volcano science project. The table and the red fake lava was there and all to add on to the effect. The result? It was an utterly ridiculous appearance that would make anyone think it's a horribly made cosplay, or just some mutated human. Either way it was a monster and that was what made any civilian nearby run away. Or maybe it's the heat intensifying that drove them away. Either way… it was a bit disappointing to see such a thing. **"Because of my science project being destroyed by own teacher I became a monster that is based from my project! With this power I shall melt the you all kukukuku!"**

And then it flew towards her.

The newspaper. The blonde woman's disappointed look turned into one of surprise as she caught the newspaper just before it was about to hit her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of the image that came to her sight. Immediately a grin broke into that surprised expression as she adjusted her seating position. Her boredom practically vanished with the newspaper in play instead of the monster.

"Super sales for sweets on the weekends? Sweet! Ruby's going to love it!"

Instead of even glancing back at the monster she was hooked onto the newspaper, neither noticing the other. Though her gaze focused on a bit on the great deals, her eyes slowly lingered towards the side information. The side section of how Grimm and monster attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Looks like it wasn't just a scam or a hoax. More and more monsters have begun to spawn ever since the beginning of the year. No one could explain it yet but some debated that it was because of the steadily increasing population of the world and how negativity increases alongside that. Some just claimed it was judgement day getting closer and closer.

"Oh well, no point worrying about the small stuff,"

To the blonde woman here, it was just life. No matter what one does that's how it was going to be. Pointlessly worrying about these things was going to be annoying so you might as well just take it easy and think about the good things in life. Live life to the fullest. After all, there will be people like Hunters that can protect you from the invasive Grimm! When evil creatures arises so will the heroes that will protect everyone!… Although thinking about stuff like that, it was kinda ruined by the melodramatic-ness of the monster over there.

 **"The temperature I can unleash is hotter than a volcano! As long as you give me time I can completely destroy you all! Kukukuku! A minute is all I need!"**

The more the volcanic man ranted the more he became annoying. The urge to just leave the place was increasing but this woman had that feeling that she shouldn't. Not yet at least. And she was… no, she definitely wasn't interested on the monster. She just didn't want to leave when she could finish this newspaper here.

 _'But really he's so annoying… Can't he just shut up and charge up? Why is he even bothering explaining his power to everyone? Did the shape of his head make him release his brain cells by attacking? I mean come on….'_

The blonde woman simply muttered in thought while shuffling through the pages of the newspaper, looking for more deals or anything that would get her interest. Horoscope seems simple. As in… simply useless. 'Your loved one will rely on you a lot today'. She doesn't even have a relationship with any boy yet. Was it referring to someone else? Ruby and her dad didn't contact her lately. 'The world would feel like it's too difficult for you both physically and emotionally at a close time but you have to stay strong. You can make it through no matter what. You just have to believe in yourself.'

 _'Man these are just bad hoaxes. Don't they know you have to be ambiguous in order to work?'_

 **"But that's not all of it! With more time I can be even more powerful! I'm officially a Disaster Level Tiger! How did I know? From the city I burned down ago with the two Hunters that faced me!"**

… Huh?

 **"They put up a fight but I'm too strong for them so you all should fear me! Remember me! Vulcanus Magma Man! The one that will eradicate the world if you give me a month's time! I'll only get stronger and stronger KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"**

The woman's eyes were wide as she actually began to focus. No way... Her hands tightened into fists. Was this… true? This can't be… If this was true then...

 **"This power of mine is only miniscule to the harbringer of death that will destroy you all! Martial artists, cops, Hunters, Magicians, Heroes, none of them matters against my 1500 Celsius laval attack! The world shall die to me AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

She has to act now! There was no time to waste! She can't let it happen! The blonde stood up from her seat and began walking. A look of determination on her face, which the sunlight caused a sort of shade that could've been badass. To certain people in certain angles at least… Too bad no one was around to marvel at the view of that.

 **"Fear me! Ah!?"** But someone did notice. The volcano monster heard her footsteps and turned towards her. With a cocky…. Well, grin if that expression in that volcano was true. He raised his arms as lava began to gather them, as if being channeled. Instead of focusing throughout the body it was not there. It was some sort of battle pose? **"Oh? Are you perhaps a heroine missy?"**

Each time a drop of magma falls to the concrete it let out a nasty sound. The concrete was melting. No, wait, was that how lava works? It seems more like acid than anything. Bah whatever. Yang ignored that and simply clenched her fists tighter than before. She continued walking forward, the aura around her looking more serious than ever. That's something Vulcanus Magma Man began to get wary of.

 _'This girl… She's no pushover.. She's not afraid at all. But she's still human isn't she? All Hunters and heroes are...'_ Mentally Vulcanus was getting nervous, but he didn't show it. Instead he kept his stance and attempted to squash that doubt building up in his mind. His blood…. Or whatever liquid made up his entire body. Three guesses on what that was. _'But I'm a monster now. A monster feels no fear!'_

The newcomer was getting so close now. It feels like she's looming over her despite lacking impact. What the hell was this? No. He can't be deterred. He has to fight back! The monster only shakily shouted.

 **"Whoever you are, prepared to be deep fried! I will unleash my all and… we're…."** The woman was walking past him. Completely ignoring him and now just heading to the other side of the street… Huh? This… never happened before. The intimidating woman was gone and now it was just some random person? Did he imagine that earlier? **"... Hey! Where are you going!?"**

"?" The blonde turned around seemingly surprised. She wasn't even scared of him! What gives? "To the convenience store. They have a special sale right now about new shampoo that helps the hair. I gotta go there fast if I want to make it since I forgot about it."

 **"Ehh!? Aren't you a hero!? Wait, compose yourself. Don't lose yourself now… Just because you're surprised by this change of events doesn't mean you have to give up,"** Vulcanus suddenly began to mutter to himself voicing out his thoughts. A monster is supposed to keep its cool and be angry all the time! Yeah! Isn't that somehow contradictory? Nah, both can work together. Although cool might be a bad term for him but whatever! Clearing his throat he pointed his magma covered hand at the woman. **"Don't you care about stopping me woman!? You were approaching me eagerly before!... Or are you... Just a civilian?"**

"Nah, I don't feel like it. People shouldn't hit others just because they look ugly," The urge to hit this girl rose up significantly. So did the magma level on Vulcanus' body. "All I see is a guy dressed up as a volcano cosplay gone wrong scaring people away."

 **"I am not just some guy! I'm a freaking monster you blonde bitch!"** Vulcanus screamed out splashing more lava around them. Like before the woman was unfazed. Was this girl just an idiotic or reckless civilian after all? **"If you're just a stupid civilian you should just scram then! Stop wasting my time!"**

"Then why are you bothering screaming out 'You're going to destroy everything within a minute'? In fact, you're even making me go away right now you know," The woman wasn't even offended by the insult. She simply pointed that out with a bored tone. After all she wanted to get this over with quickly otherwise she might actually miss the sale. "You're screaming like you want to evacuate everything, as if you want the city all to yourself. Maybe you just want to destroy the school? Or is it publicity that you want?"

 **"The hell are you even talking about!? How else would I get popular unless I scream out my name and challenge heroes? That's the way monsters get popular! By killing heroes!"** Then, a leer started to form on the monster's face. Well, again, it would have formed if it had a proper functioning one. But it was something the blonde recognized and seemed to be surprised by. **"After all… Those two heroes before… I killed them too."**

"Ah... Darn..." The blonde sighed in defeat shaking her head. Not even the mention of death was making her afraid? What the hell was this? Isn't a civilian supposed to care and be nervous about a situation like that? Even an idiot would be shaken! This girl… Either she's incredibly stupid or for the sake of not offending to anyone mentally unhinged "There goes the Pacifist Route."

 **"Pacifist…. What the heck are you even talking about?... Ah!"** Vulcanus finally realized it. With a sigh and a chuckle he pointed at her with an expression that… In his mind it looked like one of relief. **"It's the heat isn't it? It's messing with your mind? That's why you're being stupid and weird?"**

"Huh? Not at all. It's pretty chilly in fact. The breeze feels nice. But yeah by I mean pacifist route, it's when I only kill those who kill. You know? An eye for an eye. A karmic sort of thing."

This…. was …. She was a hero right? Thinking back, there's no way a normal citizen could be talking to him eye to eye like this. Vulcanus' head was heating up from the anger and the confusion. Realizing that this girl was mocking and ignoring him since the very beginning. But… she was too dumb to be a hero! There was no way! Clutching at his head Vulcanus began to growl before pointing at the blonde accusingly.

 **"Stop confusing me and just tell me the hell you are!"**

"Me? Well…" Ah! There was that determined look! Maybe she was just feeling scared earlier, but now she's looking serious. The confident smile. Haha! This is it! Someone to actually fight and not just melt! The intimidating vibe was no longer there! Perhaps he had just imagined it after all! "Remember me… I'll be the one to take you out! I'm Yang Xiao Lang! Who's just a heroine for fun!"

 **"…"**

"Hey, say something. It's a bit awkward if we just stand here staring at each other."

 **"... What the hell is a hero for fun?"**

"It's a hobby! Umm... " Yang seemed to wonder how she was going to explain this. There was… Nothing heroic about how she looked thinking about it. This… is not a hero. She can't be one. The way she's talking and holding herself- "Ah. Think of it like this. I work part-time at weekdays, party at several random days, stay home or take care of my sister time to time, and stay as a hero for any free time not withholding comic and manga reading times!"

 **"... Is that why you look like a messy girl who looks like she multi-tasks too much?"**

"Hey, multitasking isn't that hard! And for the record. I look good most of the time!" Yang exclaimed before holding part of her hair. Chuckling nervously too? "Just out of conditioner right now..."

 **"Graaah! We're getting off topic! What I have a problem is with your shitty hobby and how so uncaring you are with a monster that killed before!"**

"Well honestly with all the announcements you made you'd probably be hunted down by a hero fast. And I'm sure that there's no person for you to kill around here now," Yang said growing exasperated as this continues. Was she… Looking down on him? She… She doesn't even think he's a threat! "Look I don't want to waste any more time with this. I'm gonna go now. Or else I'm going to miss the sale and my sister! And if you're going to lie about killing, well… Say it in a less forced voice."

The blonde heroine for fun turned away and continued to walk the street. For a brief moment it almost looked heroic. Well to citizens nearby. For Vulcanus? It was simply an action that the monster did not like. Shown evident when the lava on its body seemed to glow. More steam was being released all around him. He was definitely angry.

 **"I DID NOT LIE! THAT'S IT! I'LL PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT I'M A MONSTER BY KILLING YOU!"**

The volcano monster held out its hands, as heated magma began to build up in them, before then being released outward! A load of magma came at Yang with the speed of a bullet, splashing on her very body as it melted her down to nothing in seconds. Vulcanus cackled like a madman at the sight of that.

 **"KUKUKUKUKUKU! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCREWING AROUND WITH A MONSTER LIKE ME! Now, to do the same to the-"**

His monologuing was interrupted by a light tap to his shoulder. Vulcanus shrieked in surprise, turning around to find Yang not only living, but also looking completely unharmed. The magma man looked back and forth from the spot she was melted onto where she was standing in front of him.

Wait….did he actually melt the mail box behind her? How did she… Was it an afterimage?-

"Well I was hoping you'd just stop and show some humanity so I can forgive you but guess I was wrong," She was over there moments ago… how did? Wha? "Seeing as you are going to be a pain in the ass for everyone… I might as well take action."

The blonde woman sighed in frustration as she said this, clearly not in the mood to do it. Vulcanus, in returned, stared blankly at the woman, before falling into a fit of snorting laughter, as if being told a humorous joke.

 **"Y-you honestly think you stand a chance?! Lady, I don't know if you know this, but humans cannot survive magma like on TV or Comics! I need but stand here and watch as you get cooked from the heat alone! Sure you're fast but you're nothing! You're going to melt in seconds now that you're here so close to me!"**

"Then why am I unharmed this entire time I was standing behind you?"

 **"... Eh?"**

The blonde woman cracked her knuckles a bit. She was right. There was nothing wrong with her. She wasn't injured at all. How… How did he not notice this before? No it made sense earlier but now that he was fully angry… How is she not fazed?

"A guy as hot as should learn to cool off."

Vulcanus's eyes nearly popped out at the blonde's horrible pun. That was… Bad. It actually stunned him.

 **"What the hell are you!? Just-"**

If anyone were to see it, they would deem it impossible, but just before the monster could finish, the blonde woman threw a simple punch his way and sent him flying. Quite literally in fact, as his body disappeared into the sky above causing a cloud to vanish instantly. Whether he was dead or not from the impact, it would never be known. No time to even cry out. It was that fast.

Yang waited there for a moment looking blank faced as before. Upon realizing she had just downed the monster in one hit she sighed in disappointment. It wasn't worth putting any effort after all. At this right she might as well stick with pinky strikes.

"There's another dud. Man, you think the Monsters would at least try to get tougher. Aw well… ah! Gotta hurry to the convenience store! Or the timed sale will be out!"

The woman proceeded to walk briskly to her destination, humming a catchy tune as she went along her way, as if the incident from before never occurred. The only sign of that monster being around was the magma cooling off on the streets.

 _'You might be wondering what the hell just happened. Well, thing is, that was something we like to call a Grimm, a living example of what the happens when the bad side of us take hold. They turn a person into a monster focused around either their obsession or emotion they felt before transforming. And the ones who stop monsters like that are superheroes. Like in comics and manga. Whether you have supernatural powers such as telekinesis or magic, the technology to lay waste, or just the skills, you can be a hero._

 _I myself included My name is Yang Xiao Long. And I… am the strongest part time hero!_

 _ **ONE PUNCH YANG!**_

 _Yeah, I know. The title needs a better name.'_


	2. Episode 1, 2 Aura, Semblances and Espers

**Uni is tough guys. Make sure to prioritize real life. And to note, I'll summarize my responses here otherwise like in Gaming King I would be overwhelmed. On the other hand I'm also unable to bypass a writer's block there so bear with me.**

 **Anyway Yang is only in 2 years of her training regiment. So she's not bald yet. Thankfully, but she may be balding. So better stock up on shampoos and whatever hair things could fix that.**

 **Next up, I shall be using feats and events from what I know. I read the webcomic and fairly up to date with the RWBY Volumes. And also the manga. Praise the manga. I love it. Both of them. I don't know who riseofstefano is but I'll check him out. I prefer Zac and another fellow by the name of Durzo Blint.**

 **I do intend to continue this.**

 **Another thing, this is a build up scene, however I can promise you guys, you will soon meet Genos's replacement here. Who may be a cupcake making waifu robot. This is still Episode 1 after all since the original intention was to unleash a big chapter here.**

 **An important thing, GUESTS! I cannot respond to you guys quickly because I cannot PM you guys. Each of you have to wait for a new chapter before I can respond. So please make an account to be able to chat with me, or talk to me on DA. My username there is Shadowfrost1.**

 **Lastly, this is a megacrossover. Be happy. Or be mad. Either way we'll introduce the characters in a way that isn't too overwhelming for you guys. Once again, this is another collaboraton with Redhavic from deviantart.**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 1.2 Aura, Semblances and Espers**

"Please come again~!"

The overly cheerful student didn't bother Yang. It was to be expected from some of the students here. After all it's that time of the year, August and all. Students are trying to get ahead and are planning to get on the good side of many upcoming arrivals. Or maybe just to the teachers. Or a combination of the two. Yang's understanding of the academies are pretty dusty with how long it's been but it made sense.

Besides, she already got what she came for. The many discount coupon books that she now held in her hands that would save her a looooooot of money. Oh, and the flier for Beacon Academy that's a must-have for any potential student. It was something she needed for the sake of her sister who wishes to join Beacon.

"Hunter System. The prerequisite that are necessary for even being considered in enrollment are the following: A self-designed weapon or a meaningful one to that the student is capable of using. Good academic standing and combat feats are also favored upon. If one however excels in one and not so much on another area, they are still allowed to join in… Page 4 of 10. Man this is a lot. You're calling this a flier? Maybe the girl was just nervous enough to call it that."

It was too ridiculous to call it that. It could barely even fit her pockets as she tried to put them there. Or maybe it was her thighs again. She thought 10 km per day should be getting rid of those? Either way it was better to focus on walking right now to avoid bumping into anyone. It happened before when she wasn't too focused and she accidentally broke someone's bones by walking. It was silly but it was also true. Thankfully it was only a criminal and not an innocent bystander.

Yang would've done it again but it happened to Yang again on another time. This time to a vehicle. The end result was that the car ended up completely totalled upon crashing into her. It would've been a pain to handle that guy's bills if not for the fact that a monster suddenly attacked. Thankfully no one got hurt and she was able to save the owner and didn't have to worry too much about the bills. I guess people prefer living from a Grimm Rhino attack over their car, which would've ended up destroyed anyway if she hasn't been there. Besides, in the end it was better to read the paper with her younger sister Ruby. It would be more exciting and fun. For Ruby at least. That was the primary reason she took one too. Considering how excited her sister was for City B's Beacon Academy.

"I can still apply despite being 20 years old but at this point I don't care anymore. They'll probably deny me again since I have no outstanding traits in school after all or make me do some sort of exam. Sides, I'm satisfied with what I'm doing right now. I don't want to pay extra or lose free time. Things are already hard enough as it is."

Yup. 20 year old Yang Xiao Lang is living independently ever since she chose to leave the house. She couldn't get into a prestigious school like Beacon or Tokiwadai due to her school records. She can't join the Tohsaka Academy one either due to the lack of her affinity for magic while the Shinjuku Academy place for female banchous just didn't sit tight with her. But that's all fine and dandy. She was satisfied with her current state of affairs. Living in her own apartment, being able to do whatever she wants whether it's to party with old friends or catching up in comics, mangas, animes, TV Shows or just sleeping. Her part-time work isn't too bad either.

"Dad needs it since mom left and Summer died. You're helping Ruby this way," She reminded herself. For a brief moment she wondered on what really caused her mother to leave, but quickly shook it off. She's always wondered that but never got any answers and there's no use doing that anyway. Asking her dad wouldn't help since they weren't exactly in the best of terms. "No point questioning why. It's better to figure out where she is now or just keep living..."

Better be safe than sorry. She wouldn't want to cause unnecessary drama after all. Attempts to search her before have already failed and whenever she did that in the past her father would always become so distant for a good chunk of her time. Basically it was pointless and this was one of the factors why she moved and became independent. To take things her own way and work hard in finding her.

That was the original idea. Now she was just trying to survive as a heroine for hobby. Kinda difficult but she's doing well for someone of her state. The place she lives in might not be the best place to be but the place is great enough for her. A part time job didn't really detract from her daily exercise and partying, leaving behind plenty of time to pursue her hobbies.

Such as being a hero.

Of course that's just a hobby. Though despite being one it has a lot of benefits in comparison to her usual work. For example thankful citizens are willing to offer her cheaper deals, gifts, and even free food. Yang really appreciated it each time they did but whenever she received gifts she would be worried and thinking about the idea of heroes accepting gifts. It was pretty selfish to save people just for the sake of getting free stuff. It wasn't her style at all…

Well, at least it wouldn't be if she wasn't starving. Besides, wouldn't it be selfish to deny their gifts that they wanted to give it to her? That's being disrespectful and is basically looking down on them!

"Granny Ryuka has some great apples anyway," Yang said to herself as she took out said fruit out of Victoria's secret compartment. Biting into it she thought of her situation a bit more. "Still, I wouldn't mind getting a bit more popular."

It was true. Yang was getting more popular due to her deeds. In fact she's becoming slightly well known in Z-City. Of course by that it was both good and bad namely due to the destruction those monsters keep causing. Her being late doesn't help things at all after all. As she said there were people who do appreciate her work but due to just how…. ' _Messy'_ she can be, she had to request some people to not reveal her identity.

It was an effort in vain. She doesn't even have a mask after all.

Either way it caused an effect of everyone within her home city knowing about her. Yang was both famous and infamous. She couldn't help it though. It was just how she does things. Of course being ' _popular'_ can't really compare to the actual famous Hunters and Heroes out there. Those that work for money and are much more famous due to their frequent advertisements and how overall they didn't break stuff when they save people.

Or at least when they do people are too busy cheering for them to care. It was annoying. What the heck was this kind of discrimination? It wasn't because she was just a girl either since she saw heroines and huntresses basically get cheered despite destroying a building. Yang would've considered joining them but she didn't. Hunter Schools are annoying to enroll in and she doubted it whether or not she really wanted to join the Heroes. After all they do do it for money. With that in mind she really shouldn't feel guilty about taking free gifts from civilians. But in the end… she didn't want to be restricted. She heard from fellow partiers of how intense or strict the people there are. So with a background like hers and how she's more of a free spirit, it was going to be impossible to move forward without being judged. Can she even ascend with a situation like that?... Maybe….

But in the end it'll be better to be a free woman and not competing for who can be popular. For now at least.

"That's not Heroism after all. The real heroes here are…." Yang said glancing at the windows outside. Lots of students arriving. Many applying for the school here. Whether or not they become Hunters or something else is entirely up to them. "... The teachers willing to actually sit through an hour with them."

Just imagining having to deal with those teenagers on a daily basis. It was scary just imagining it. Then again that was a weird trace of thought. Typically she wouldn't think about a situation like this. Actually it wasn't even the teachers she wanted to praise but more the various staff members and people in society trying to help it improve despite having little power or capability to do extremely cool stuff. That, in her opinion, takes dedication. In the end though Yang did believe heroes exist out there that aren't just in for the money. With a nod Yang paused, and stepped forward, and paused. That sign over there… Uh…. Didn't she pass that sign before earlier? Or was that a different one? Then again the exit should be here.

"... Nope. Not here,"

It wasn't. Or at least this wasn't the building she was earlier. This was getting weird. She thought she was at the right direction earlier? Uh, can she use the stairs? No, that was a dead end. She was there earlier wasn't she? What if she heads- nope, another dead end. Even with three doors they're all dead ends. Damn, this was getting annoying fast. She can't just go making her own exits and entrances either. This is a Educational Institute. No matter what it won't be great to purposely destroy public property anyway.

"Ah! Got it! I just have to go outside!" Yang concluded that with a wide grin. That was it after all. Once she gets outside she'll figure out where she has to be in no time. It would only take seconds to look at the sun's position, look at the familiar buildings, and then figure out things from there. Besides there was an exit right there. A doorway to where she was once was! With only a few strides, and dodging the occasional student she soon reached her destination. "Alright!"

And there! She's outside and!... Lost. Sure the view was nice and she could see the place but everywhere around here there were still a lot of buildings. Yang sighed in exasperation as she looked around.

"Great… Just great," Nothing seemed familiar to her eyes. It feels alien. Then again it was her visit too so it can't be really blamed on her. Even then that's a bad excuse. Without the use of her excessively destructive prowess, she needed to get out of this situation. "Maybe I'm going to have to ask someone for help… Or if I just walk a bit more?"

Nope. Minutes spent led to nothing. Yang was absolutely lost. The blonde sighed as she gazed around, looking at the towering buildings. It would've been easy to jump and take a peek on where she is at higher floors but citizens around the place aren't fond of that at all. Property damage and scaring people were their main arguments. Which is why Yang is banned from falling with style. Aka flying.

"Ugh… why did they have to make it so big? It's like they want the people to get lost inside."

Like a prison in fact.

…

Huh. That would make sense in that case. Then again maybe that was just her opinion and it was just a really big school that she can't get around with. Really this was one thing she can't get over with. Regardless there was no point goofing off like this. It was time to use a map. It may seem silly but it might be the best things she could do right now since with it she might be able to escape this ' _oppressive place'_ (her opinion mostly). Despite her Scroll being low bat she managed to prepare and got a hard copy of an actual map of the place! Namely from the entrance of the place.

The students were so so so helpful. Looking at it now, there were a lot of details that were helping Yang determine where's where. Her eyes focus a bit as she finally realized where she's actually located… There were still a lot of waaaay too confusing parts. But at least some stuff makes sense now. She has a vague idea of where's where.

"One step closer to getting out of this place… Why do they call it a City anyway when it's more like a metropolis?"

Yang gazed around trying to find where the sun shines or any of the familiar landmarks showing in the map. Beacon itself could have been called a small town with the sheer size and mass of it. Maybe even a city. The influence of Hunters in this area was that big and by proportionality, it was one of the largest, most effective, and certainly most popular high school around here in Vale. Or if you want to stick like the old folks around here, Japan.

Then again once you get in here your success is practically guaranteed. That's why Ruby wants to get into this place so much. The rich costs are applied to great facilities, or so she hears from the forums online. But Yang was more bothered by the question no one answers. Such as why was each city inside Japan was really gigantic. It's also like they're just begging some giant disaster to come by and smash Z-City, and the other cities in the process. But what the chances of something like that ever happening? It would take something that can wipe out a small country to fully eradicate-

"Please! Give it back!"

Yang's thoughts were cut off as she heard that female shout. It didn't take much effort to locate the source with the place looking simple and the source being so loud. Then again it could be blamed on her senses being that good too. Then again there's also how the buildings were mostly white in this area and anyone would easily spot the lone black haired bunny faunus surrounded by a group of students. Probably 17 year old teenagers trying to look cool at least by their thuggish-appearance. They were tossing around a phone and watching the girl between them struggle and hop… Oh. They're watching her bounce on that area. How lewd. Are they still in that sort of age?

"I mean it! I'm going to call the teacher!"

"Go ahead then! We'll break your phone!"

"Like they'll even follow what you say,"

"You really have no clue on how this is going to go don't you?"

"Stop it!"

Emotions were stirring inside her. Yang couldn't help it. Wasn't it natural to feel annoyed or angry when something like that happens? When someone is being bullied and no one else is helping? Why were the students ignoring them after all? Was it because they were on a secluded looking alleyway? No. That wasn't it. Students would glance at them if they pass by but they wouldn't even do anything. They didn't even change their expression, as if this was an everyday event for them. But that wasn't the worst part… the worst part…

Was that no one was protecting the rabbit faunus!

It was absolutely ridiculous. What kind of a person would bully a Faunus like that? It's strange too. Aren't people supposed to be a fan of girls like that? Catgirls, bunnygirls, puppy girl faunuses. Of course that could lead to harassment but from the way things look it's not as if anyone is being hurt. But it was still bullying that no one was trying to stop. Wait, why would bullies even target rabbit faunuses? Typically they were either respected or considered as idols of schools sometimes. If she was to be bullied it had to be from jealous students of various races or just humans! At least that's what Yang's observation and life experience is telling her. An observation fuelled both by her research, fictional resources that are accessible online, and real life.

Very questionable sources based on most of her opinions basically. Or maybe it's just her thinking of random reasons to save the rabbit faunus. Then again, she always believed that a hero shouldn't have a reason to save anyone.

"Well whatever," Clenching her fists she tossed a lazy punch upwards. No force whatsoever. She just needed to get pumped up and saving someone like this might be enough to make her forget about getting lost. In fact she's entirely focused on them that she hasn't considered looking for the proper direction she was supposed to head. Or rather she doesn't care about that and simply wants to pound these bullies in. "Time to show the bullies what a hero is."

This would be an easy match considering all things. They don't even look like they were seniors after all. She fought a drunk Hunter teacher before and she was kinda underwhelmed. That was another issue why she didn't go to a school. There's no point doing so anymore. So if she can't even be stopped by a teacher, then a bunch of teenage bullies should stand no chance. There was probably nothing she can learn at her current state.

The blonde proceeds to walk up to the gang without a care in the world. She wasn't even intimidating as she moved. Rather it was so casual that the group of bullies only noticed her when she was almost in front of them. They hopped back startled but quickly regained their bearings. Three of them stepped forward with what expression you can expect from a bully would to any random person. Basically cliche.

"Look at that… Someone got lost?"

"Screw off missy! This is kinda a private place!"

"If you know what's good for you get out of here!"

"I don't think I even know her…"

Included with cliche lines. Really. Real life for Yang could be quite boring sometimes. Especially with moments like these popping up. Or maybe she's just making too many parallels between the fictional mediums she's entertained by and reality. It wasn't too hard, anyway her thoughts are getting off topic. Right now, there's an encounter and these bullies needed to be stopped. Even without reading comics she's going to deal with them either way. Although she guessed she wasn't popular everywhere in the end and it was more in City Z than anything.

"Nah, I know what I'm here for, anyway," Yang crossed her arms and put off an intimidating look. At least she tried to. To the others it was just a blank look with a simple stance. A complete lack of impact. "Instead of bullying the bunny faunus why don't you let her off the hook?"

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell us that?" Oof, a swearer type. Looks like a typical high schooler. Geez people should really avoid cursing. That doesn't make you look more impressive you know. "What, do you think you're some sort of badass teacher or something?"

"She might be… She's quite the looker," One of them got close, gazing pervertedly but Yang simply sighed. She had her fair share of those type of idiots too. Not the first time she had to finger flick them away. "Wouldn't want to beat someone up like you you know."

"You're really outnumbered here missy," The one close to the rabbit faunus was patting her back with a smirk causing her to whimper. Looks like their leader is the one closest to the rabbit girl. Would explain the fancy outfit and how in comparison he looks like the least poorest of them all. "How about you run home to your three bears, Goldilocks?"

Upon hearing that Yang had to sigh and resist the urge to facepalm. That was a weak pun, maybe even horrible. That forced pun... She was pretty sure she could have come up with something better if she was on their side but now was not the time to think of that. There was only three of them dealing with her right now but the others looked ready for combat. Hopefully they won't make horrible puns either. Otherwise she might actually be defeated.

"You Three Stooges aren't even intimidating you know. Is that going to be the same for the rest of your group here? I mean that speaks a looot of your level of masculinity and capability you know. Using numbers to bully a single little rabbit girl? Not really impressive. Ah?" They were surrounding her now. The entire team had chosen to do so and now brandish their entire weapons. Ranging from knives, bats, and even boxing gloves. Really? Boxing gloves? Typically this is the part where the lone girl would be scared of a gang like this. But it's like being surrounded by ants on Yang's case. "Of course… The cliche ' _make sure she doesn't escape part'_. What next, are you going to swing at me with a bat-"

"Shut up!"

A particularly angry thug swung his fist, not a bat, but his fist. Right at her face. It was a fast jab and charged aura. The guy probably had experience with how fast and strong it would be. It would also explain the confident looking expression on his face. But geez what an asshole. What kind of a person interrupts someone when they were talking? Were they expecting her to have aura? It would make sense maybe.

"Huh?... Ow!"

It took only a second for his face to turn into one filled with pain. As if he had just punched something that was made of concrete without the use of aura. The ungodly amount of pain from breaking most of the bones in your hands typically have that effect. Yang was completely untouched, startling the rest of the thugs who looked back and forth. While a good majority of them were stunned and slowly becoming furious, Yang only dusted the back of her shirt.

"Huh," As if Yang wasn't even in battle she was more laidback in her response. "I was wrong on that. I mean you guys have bats so why are you punchin-"

This time a metal bat. It had quite the impact. Right at her face as she closed her eyes. There was a loud resounding bang of the metal weapon and it would've been enough to knock out nearly anyone. Yet the group gaped as they realize the metal bat had dented in the shape of the girl's face. Even with an aura enhanced strike the aura encasing it vanished. It was a pretty funny image on the bat actually.

"Aaand that's strike two. But you know?... This is actually a good thing you know," Yang suddenly started off still without a care on the world. As if having a casual conversation with someone she just met. "Releasing pent up stress and sex drives on something that can't hurt you is very healthy. Allows you to lose said stress and make you feel better about yourself. I mean I'm hoping you're not abusing that little bunny-"

"Holy shit her aura is as stacked as she is!"

"There's no way she's that strong!"

"She's not a student! She'll run out soon!"

It was true that aura can dampen the damage of attacks naturally. Aura exists everywhere after all whether it's from the surroundings or from oneself. If one were to be able to unlock it and use it, they would be capable of enhancing their lifestyle. People who don't even train it are sometimes talented enough to have a huge amount of aura. In order to fully maximize the use of aura it's recommended that they go to Hunter Academies, but sometimes they just couldn't afford to do so or just quit. When that happens, it's a typical thing for those people with high capacity for aura to basically be a tank to all those damage. But in the end, just standing there and taking all the damage won't solve everything.

Oh and Yang had little affinity for aura too so that above theory doesn't matter to her. At least that's what she concluded since she never used her aura before. She always felt the urge to correct it when people claim she has a large amount of aura but then again there really was no point in doing that. Seeing their still agape expression Yang had to chuckle a little. Her next words were the incentive they needed to act or it was just good timing.

"Next you'll probably think to stab me-"

"SHANK THE BITCH!"

"Stab her!"

"But don't aim for vitals!"

It was almost like prediction. Or maybe just luck.

"Man… You guys are below Bulk and Skull material."

The ones that surrounded her took out pocket knives and even toothpicks. Actually smart considering how much aura those could fill up up. Small portable weapons that if enhanced could be deadlier than a knife. Augmenting those with aura the bullies converged on her position once more and stabbed forward, intending to make her bleed. After all being able to take on blunt force was very different from being able to take on sharp attacks. It was a sound strategy that they followed. Unfortunately, what they did not take into account was the fact of Yang's strength and durability could be this ridiculous. The latter came into play as the very toothpicks and knives they thrusted into had snapped off against the blonde's skin, leaving them weaponless. Even with the augmentation of aura they weren't enough at all. Yang smirked a little as she stepped forward. They stepped back in fear.

"This is crazy…"

"Has to be her power!"

"Unbelievable… should we have gone for the eyes?"

"What the hell!? I thought she was a bimbo!?"

Silence.

Pure utter silence.

A completely unreadable expression on Yang's face.

At that point everyone realized just how bad of a word that was.

"What did you just call me?"

The one who said that word stepped back alongside his comrades all trembling in fear upon the sight of this woman. Not a single one of them wants to subject themselves to the fury of an angry woman who had just been insulted. The one who insulted her was sweating bullets now. Of course if they were comrades they wouldn't let their friend to just take the brunt of the payback for the insult but things were different right now. They would probably defend-

"He called you a bimbo," "It was him! It was him!" "Don't kill us! It's him!"

"Akagi just got backstabbed." "You don't snitch on people! Wow!"

A traitor pointed to the guy that did so. Well then, so much for a close group of friends here. Needless to say the one who insulted her was slowly taking strides backwards now. He put up his hands up stammering as he tried to make an excuse. Looking at him, he looks like the type of guy who thinks he's a ladies man. Was he perhaps the pervert earlier? Yang couldn't even remember their faces properly but it's not as if she cares or anything. She simply began to walk towards him clenching her fist.

"Wait! I didn't call you that! Someone else did! Please believe me!" A pleading look. Those tears and wet pants looks realistic. Akagi must be an actor. An obnoxious looking one. "Please not the face! I don't want to be ruined for life! I'm begging you!"

"Nope," Yang clenched her fist as she stopped right in front of him. "Any last words?"

"Ahhh! Wait! Wait, hear me out! In certain circumstances it can be considered cute. Cause you know bimbos are airheaded but cute and charming!"

He was promptly shut up as a finger flick sent him flying. The guy sailed across the air ending up crashing into a dumpster on the other side of the alley. His groans could be heard for a bit just as the cover of the dumpster slammed shut from the impact. Everyone was still agape when they saw their ally land there. Yang on the other hand dusted her hands smiling. It would be at this point that everyone starts running and the saved victim thanks her.

"Well bunnygirl. Looks like you're safe and sound now-"

Usually.

"AKAGI! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

' _Huh?'_

The bunnygirl was rushing towards the dumpster? The crybaby and damsel in distress personality was gone. She wasn't running away? Yang realized that the way she raced towards the dumpster to comfort the guy was… showcasing of how she's actually concerned for them. The bullies themselves did nothing to stop or even slow her down either. Huh… Well, it would appear that the girl was a friend of theirs. If that was the case then that means….

"Oh…" Yang shook her head in disappointment as she finally began to make sense of it all. "So that's how you guys do things."

Use the bunny girl as a bait while the bullies beat up whoever interferes. It was a great way to get someone into an alleyway. Add in the fact that no one else was approaching them. Typically idiotic heroic people are the ones who fall victim to this. They probably did this a lot before considering their acting level tricked her. There must be a lot of victims that were duped since… who wouldn't save a bunnygirl? That was a very effective tactic after all. Ah. The bunnygirl was now glaring at her as if she had just kicked her pet puppy. Wait, isn't that kinda ironic in its own?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yup. That's the only plausible theory considering that bullies retreated behind the girl. Was she the strongest of them all too? Her tone has changed from that pleading one into one that you'd expect from an alpha bitch. Now it's getting cliche again. Well, for a moment it wasn't at least. "Why would you do that!?"

"Huh?... You know, I think the answer to that question of yours is pretty simple. I mean... Anyone could figure out why," Yang pointed out as she pointed at the broken knife fragments below her. As impressed as she was earlier, it also gave way to disappointment with how even faunus like her would do this. Guess it shows that there's a bad guy on every race out there. "Really. Now, I'm really demotivated to do anything. You guys are just walking cliches trying to earn money aren't you?"

At that, the head bunny girl looked back at Yang in disgust.

"Screw you, blondie! You think we have it easy here!? Incredibly high expectations matched with low test scores, stingy parents, being looked down upon by everyone else!? If everyone is against us like that how are we supposed to get by?" What? Do teachers even do anything properly these days? Shouldn't they talk to their counsellor or something? What they were saying felt incredibly wrong... "It's us against the world, so we'll feel free to do what we'll like! If we're going to get by the world like this then so be it, because for us? It's actually working!"

"Yeah! Go Euphie!"

"The real bully of the world today is society!"

"Standards nowadays."

"It's the educational system's fault!"

Yang's jaw was a bit agape. This plan… This plan…. She's seen a lot of things but wow. This plan takes the cake. In a way they're not cliche although that's not exactly a good thing either considering the scenario. Aat this point she almost wished it followed the cliche but they seemed pretty adamant so this wasn't a practical joke either. They were really serious. Man. Now she's really demotivated.

"... Why didn't you just tell the teachers about your situation? About difficult learning or the bullying crap? There is really a hundred different ways you could of dealt with it, and playing robbers was the best you could think of?" Yang shook her head in the same way she has been doing before for quite some time, in disappointment. "Just the dumbest thing I've heard all month. Maybe all year. If this is what happens to schools maybe it was better that I didn't go to a Hunter school like this."

"S-s-shut up! What do you know about the harshness of high school!?"

Well. Seeing as she graduated from it after leaving behind a tail of trouble and chaos everywhere… Yang knew well. Either way violet bunny's eyes were glowing. There was no doubt about it. She was going to use her Semblance. The unnatural signature ability of each single person. It's typically unique but it's not as if similar Semblances can exist. You don't have to be able to use aura properly in order to use this power but co-existing together causes both to work even better. Just like aura, Yang doesn't have any of that. Then again she thought it was based off of how aura fuels Semblances but there had been several cases where that's proven otherwise. Although thinking about it might just be a trademark sub-ability of rabbit faunuses that she's about to use.

"But nevermind that! We can't risk you breaking our plan! This was the plan from the start to show our independence and capability!" "We won't be shackled by expectations!" "This is our own way of living too!"

Yup. Definitely a fight. All from the stupidest reason ever too. In fact Yang wasn't even sure of what the real benefits they would get from this. In fact why even bother with this gimmicky sort of deal? Well, there were good justifiable reasons for them doing this plan but in the end… what do they gain by beating up students they catch here? Oh well, there's a fight to continue right now. Time to take them… well, satisfy them for what they want. Oddly enough the other thugs were starting to get pumped up despite being afraid earlier. She could see their conviction and determination very well. It was as if they were invigorated by her words. Well, another tap would knock them out.

"Well if you guys want a fight then alright." Truth be told Yang was now bored, not really interested on doing anything now that she found out the bunny girl didn't need saving. But she's at least willing to finish what she started. Can she deal with this in one blow? Probably yeah. But she didn't want to deal with people complaining about property damage or accidentally breaking bones. She's not even particularly worried about what Lola Bunny here is about to do. "Just charge in a single file line please."

"Alright aim for her vitals now!"

"You asked for it missy!"

"Go for her eyes!"

"For Akagiii!"

This was it. Euphie, if that was the bunnygirl's name, was about to unleash that eyebeam that certain rabbit faunuses have always been fond of using. Everyone else was going to charge and this was it. They were going to aim for her vitals but it's not as if that worked on Yang before. So she pulled back her arm and….

A flash.

There was a bright flash. Yang was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the attack. But it wasn't from the rabbit nor was she even alarmed by this. If anything she recognized the cause of the attack and was more surprised that said person interfered considering she was handling it well and pretty much everything was resolved. Although that last point of hers was arguable. She heard the cries of the thugs swiftly after that.

"Ahhhh!"

"Electricity!?"

"Euphie save uuuuus!"

"AHHHHH!"

Oh and she was hit by the attack too. But Yang didn't even flinch. She simply stared at the silhouettes that were being electrocuted by the electric flash. They say it all the time that you should never stare at something so bright for extended periods of time since it'll make you blind. Yang used to follow that advice until she realized she could see well under blinding lights like that. It was odd but she thought it might be because of her training.

When the flash was over there was not a single standing student. Everyone was now lying on the ground groaning in pain. Each one of them had slightly charred clothes but they would live. Rather it looked more comical than anything. Even the traitorous bunny girl was knocked out yet not too hurt, whimpering and groaning slightly. Whoever was attacking didn't care on who she hit or not. Or rather she was aware of the situation and was fine with hitting her. That might've been the case considering she has an idea of who might this be.

"You weren't aiming to harm the students from this school weren't you?" A confident tone that sounded like a high schooler. Yet mixing haughtiness of a rich girl and a tomboy. Although it wasn't as if that comes from a spoiled brat. More from someone of a higher standing than her. "Because that could cause quite the scandal.

Yang just had to turn around to see her. The girl that has brown hair and a rich looking student outfit. A crossed arm pose and a confident look on her face. Yang knew her quite well. She was a certain person that has taken an interest in her and has been following her sometime around her training regiment. By that she meant the girl frequently challenges her in spars, and always loses. It was something about bearing the title of ' _Strongest Esper in this City can't lose to a deadbeat normie'_ or something like that. And she took offense to that! Partly! She wasn't just a regular person!

But overall Yang didn't really care about that. She simply thought of her as a ' _fan'_ and sometimes even as a friend. A very annoying one however.

"Ah, if it isn't Sparky coming by to visit the neighborhood," With an eager smile Yang waved lightly. It would be a casual greeting if one ignores the knocked out thugs nearby. "Letting your emotions get the handle of your Semblance again?"

Naturally the girl didn't like it, seeing as sparks shot out of her hair.

"How many times am I going to tell you that my name is not Sparky?" Definitely a berserk button. But nothing really driving her to the point of homicidal tendencies or anything like that. More like something to poke fun with. In fact if anything it just irks the woman slightly. Although it confused Yang. It was a good name after all. Her nicknames weren't bad or anything. Why wouldn't it fit the girl right there? "And I'm not someone who would let my powers off like that for no good reason. Otherwise I'd be a shame to espers!"

Espers. Derived from Extrasensory Perception. People who basically have the sixth sense or something like that. Yang recalled it being related to people's Semblances and how it's basically the scientific side of developing and analyzing powers. ESP basically. Although thinking about it she may have mixed up her notes about comics and anime with reality. But they were both similar enough. Still, she just thinks of them as people who focus their aura onto their Semblance and brain. So if you have some sort of esper power, chances are your Semblance is the driving power for that. Quite different from magic but is pretty much aura.

"Well, even if you can control your power, you did just a fry a bunch of people from another school," Yang pointed out glancing at the knocked out people behind her. Their groans almost seem to emphasize her point. "Aren't you basically being a hypocrite for saying what you said earlier?"

"If you're worried about their safety I actually used just the right output to non-lethally knock them out. I assure you you're not the only one who can hold back," Yang wasn't so sure of that. But then again she heard of things like electricity and voltz or amperes being necessary to…. Um…. Science wasn't her best subject back then. Clearly nothing changed about that till now either. "That was my intention anyway, just knocking them out so it's alright. Unlike potentially breaking bones with lightly tossed punches."

Those parents of the high school students might argue otherwise. But then again maybe that's better than them receiving blunt trauma like she said considering how hard it is for her to hold back... Although Yang wondered if they would really learn their lesson from this. Thinking about it the aura they develop from Beacon would've ensured their survivability.

"Then I think I was just a little _shocked_ by your treatment of them."

An awkward silence only broken by the sound of groans.

"... Please don't," Sparky facepalmed at that. "Your puns are just…"

"Oh fiiiine… I guess all's well it ends well. I'll leave you in charge of how you deal with these folks since a janitor should find them pretty easily. It was nice chatting with you Sparky," Dusting her hands and now aware that there's nothing left to do Yang began to walk away. It was time to go around and try to find out where exactly she is after all. "Just give them a scolding about discipline and-"

Yang ducked.

A beam of energy shot where her head was earlier. Several times faster than the speed of sound too. At least that's what Yang observed as the attack streaked off before fading away once it reached a certain distance. It didn't hit anything else due to it being shot in an upwards angle thankfully. Then again it would've fizzled out after going through a building. Yang straightened herself as she sighed turning back towards the source.

"What now? I'm not that poor that you have to toss counterfeit money at me."

"5% output railgun and you were able to dodge it without looking back." It was from Sparky who had her hand out. As if she had just flipped a coin. This wasn't the first time she did this. She shot those things before at her during many of their meetings. It's really surprising how much rich kids like hers could waste, firing coins like that. "And it's arcade coins. Just the perfect conduit for my power. Cheap too."

"Darn! I could've given that to Ruby then! She loves the pizzaria on that new street. Freddy's was it?"

"Ah!" The mood changed instantly as Sparky seemed to recognize the place. Her eyes almost gleaming like Ruby whenever Yang talks about that place. "The ones that sells kero kero accessories?"

"That's the one! Ruby loves those! She has a big plushie of Kero-Kero too!"

"... I need to see this! You have to show it to me-wait!" Suddenly sparks shot out everywhere once more, hitting the ground with a dangerous cackle. That conversation seemed to have made Sparky angrier. She immediately pointed at Yang with an annoyed look. "We're getting off topic! Stop changing it! We have something else to discuss!"

"Wha? You don't want to talk about those arcade pizza places and those cute things?"

"Of course I want-Nevermind that!" Sparky's stomp and a nearby lamppost exploding made Yang quiet down. Or rather she just wondered if Sparky was the one that's going to be blamed for that. At least she hoped no one would see them and blame her for what happened. "Look. You said you have no supernatural ability or semblance, right?"

"Yup."

"Yet you completely say that the way you dodged my railgun without the use of anything supernatural whether it's from your Semblance or aura is by pure…. You didn't use anything basically."

"Yup.. It's more like that instinct sort of thing you know," Yang casually responded as she crossed her arms. She wanted to avoid this but well if she really wanted a fight she guessed she has to do it. But despite thinking that there wasn't even a change of expression on Yang's face. "I guess you're not really going to let me leave without fighting you aren't you?"

"Hmph… It's to test the limits of my ability and your ' _physicality'_ as you keep claiming," Sparky cleared up as Yang took note of the gathering of aura. Or rather electricity. No aura or not anyone would be able to see she was charging up anyway. "But we're going to have to move someplace else so this group doesn't interfere with us."

Ah so she cares about them. That's so nice and considerate of her. Then again who's going to bring them to the Nurse's Office? The janitor? Or should they just move them a bit so they could be spotted?

"So at that riverbank again?"

"As an S-Class that frequently goes there that keeps getting attacked by monsters, civilians tend avoid that place. So it's the best spot to be undisturbed."

' _Man I want to be disturbed from this fight though.'_

"Alright... Let's get there then," Yang clenched her fist as she prepared herself. Knowing this girl she would probably attack before they even get there but use weaker attacks to avoid harming civilians. Not that it bothered her too much since Sparky tends to do that to get her to move faster. Although she was worried that she might lose her clothing again today. Oh well. "The fist of the golden dragon accepts your challenge!"

"Yeah well I… **Misaka Mikoto** , the strongest electrokinetic esper of this country…."

Sand and dust were moving about slowly forming a small cyclone. The few sparks of electricity looked lethal but none of them ever headed for the stationary guys nearby. The esper's confident look was now mixed with one of conviction. It seemed as if she developed a new ability with that leash of lightning forming on her hands.

"Today…. I am going to beat you till you tell me how you really became strong!"

 _ **Misaka Mikoto - The Railgun!**_

"Okay, cool."

Yang nodded with a blank smile and raised her fist. Might as well have a bit of fun from this.

There was another flash as lightning came from a cloudless sky.

"Wait! Time-out! I thought you wanted to fight at the riverbank?"

* * *

 **On another note, expect pervy things time to time. I am quite the ecchi man.**

 **But no seriously. I'm warning you all.**


End file.
